


Time For Bed

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, bedtime rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Logan hates bedtime.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Time For Bed

“All right, now it’s time for pajamas!” Patton said cheerily.

Logan scowled. “No.”

Patton sighed. “Baby, please, it’s time to go to bed.”

“No!” Logan insisted. “I can stay up longer!”

“That doesn’t mean you  _ should,” _ Patton reasoned. “It’s time for little boys to go to bed if they want to be big and strong.”

“I don’t wanna go to bed!” Logan insisted.

Deceit walked out in a onesie and rubbed his eyes, mumbling, “What’s all the noise?”

Logan blinked. “Dee? You’re going to bed?”

“Mhm. Sleepy,” Deceit yawned. “Gonna turn on the stars. Come with me?”

Logan sighed. “Okayyy...”


End file.
